Pequeña princesa caprichosa
by holaminombreesdrama
Summary: Dentro del capítulo Corriendo con tijeras; Existe una chica, es lo que todos saben de Marco Diaz, el chico terrestre que llevaba dos años con una orden del conocimiento, ya es hora de que se marche, y el hombre de 26 años como siempre, dedica su tiempo a solas para pensar... ¿En quien?, - ¡En la chica, seguro es en la chica! -. ONE SHOT


_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***holaminombreesdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **PEQUEÑA PRINCESA CAPRICHOSA.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Respire profundo, ignorando el frio del invierno y que esta incluso me estaba rozando la piel desnuda.

\- Ahí está otra vez -.

\- Diaz, siempre pensando -.

\- Debe ser en esa chica -.

\- Seguro es en la chica -.

Sonreí vagamente aun si les daba la espalda, la chica… ellos podían creer lo que quisieran, al final solo les interesaba molestarme un poco, ellos no sabían nada de la chica, de ella; de ti, pequeña princesa caprichosa.

Exhalé profundo, sentía la calidez de mi aliento en mis labios, volví a pensar en ti.

¿Qué si tuve miedo?, claro que sí, ¿Quién era yo sino el aburrido y normal chico terrestre?, el _alien_ en la dimensión 201, ¿Quién eras tu en este mundo?, no me sorprendería que no lo supieran, tu: pequeña caprichosa, futura Reina de Mewni, ladrona de dulces y una boba traviesa. Hablar de tu era arriesgarme a que lo supieras todo un día. ¿Y entonces…?

Tu irías tras cada Hekapoo sin problemas, tu montarías las nubes y la derrotarías en medio de arcoíris y un mar entero de hechizos, tu, la que no tenia imposibles, la que no tenia limites… mi mejor amiga.

Tu afrontarías esto por mi sin dudar… ¿Me habías buscado alguna vez…?

Que importaba, ya van 12 años… a quien buscas no existe, seguro debiste de entrar en razón… seguro has madurado un poco, como yo… esperaba que no lo hicieras, deseaba verte como siempre, el pelo revuelto y colorida, llena de luz en todos sitios, sonriente y terca, risueña y gentil… Te he necesitado tanto, pero en cada momento de duda, cada vez que perdi el aliento, te vi a ti, la niña que nada de ángel tenia, que era rebelde e impulsiva… si acaso ya creciste, seguro notaste cuantos defectos tenías.

Tú eras libre y deseaba contagiarme de ese espíritu salvaje e incansable, moviste mi mundo entero y por eso te debo las tijeras, yo las perdí, te las debo a ti, las tijeras e incluso respirar aun, no haberme rendido en la caída número mil.

Si acaso en verdad una vez me buscaste… espero que no pierdas la esperanza, un día volveré… no dejare que vuelvas a sacrificar nunca nada por mí, porque vi de lo que eras capaz, antes e incluso ahora… aun te puedo ver en mi mente tal cual hace 12 años atrás, semanas antes de empezar el viaje, pocos días después de que te conocí, aun recuerdo las lagrimas tras tu hechizo susurrado, aun puedo sentir la calidez de todos tus abrazos, y ahora lo extrañaba todo. Tu cantarina voz susurrando tus tontos planes… ¡En cómo era tan fácil para ti volverme loco con cada una de tus pequeñeces!, porque para ti cambiarlo todo era pequeño.

Tu pequeña princesa, desde que llegaste a mi vida le diste un giro, y ya nada tenia lógica otra vez, ni la física o la química siquiera, de pronto todo era fantástico y nuevo, y yo un observador…

Si, un día volvería a tu lado y te devolvería lo que me confiaste si acaso me dejabas, sinceramente esperaba que no pudieras romper mis huesos con tu magia, en verdad, eso me asusta a veces, ¿Cómo te digo que me volví hombre?, ¿Cómo voy a aceptar que eras ya ahora la reina de todo?, ¿Tendrás esposo o un hijo?

\- ¡sin duda alguna piensa en la chica! – el viejo yo hubiera recriminado mi tiempo a solas, aquí en el templo, pero el que era ahora permaneció en silencio mientras el maestro Hedmon se acercaba - ¿Estamos en lo correcto Marco Diaz?, ¿Piensas en la chica? -.

\- Si señor -.

\- Eres un alumno especial, Diaz – el hombre canoso, de apariencia frágil y ojos cansados se paro a mi lado – Creímos que morirías aquella noche en medio del bosque, fue… una suerte encontrarte -.

\- Lo sé, aquella noche moría de hambre y frio -.

\- estabas muy flaco, con fiebre e intentaste herir a uno de nosotros -.

El tema de la conversación me estaba inquietando un poco, esa no había sido la primera noche en que había estado a punto de morir, y claro que temía morir, morir ahí solo, sin ningún sentido, sin haber regresado a casa, sin haber cumplido con mi mejor amiga… sin si quiera haber completado mi amor por Jackie - ¿Por qué me dice esto, señor? -.

\- porque, mi querido Marco, han pasado casi dos años desde ese dia, y hay poco que podamos enseñarte que ya no hubieras aprendido hasta ahora, eres un hombre fuerte, confio en tus habilidades, pero nuestra orden es pequeña y pobre, el dinero no es lo importante para nosotros, sino el aprendizaje, y algún día deberás volver con la chica -.

\- lo dicen siempre como si estuviera enamorado de ella -.

\- ¿Estamos en lo equivocado, Diaz? -.

\- Bueno, solo yo se como se sobre mis sentimientos y de todas formas… -.

\- todos tenemos fallas, mi amigo, y no entiendo porque no quieres ver lo que esta frente a tus ojos, lo ha estado desde el primer día de tu viaje hasta ahora -.

\- hay otra chica -.

\- ¿Ahora son dos? -.

\- siempre fueron dos, mi novia, la chica que quiero… - aun me sonrojaba pensar en Jackie – aunque ella debe haber hecho su vida otra vez -.

\- ¿Entonces esa niña impertinente de la que hablabas no lo hizo? -.

\- Es diferente -.

\- ¿Por qué? –.

\- Porque Star es una niña -.

\- ¿Star? -.

Aun no olvidaba lo que era la vergüenza, oh marco Diaz, eres un idiota, no alcanzaron a ser dos años si quiera -.

\- Star de 14 años era una niña, pero ahora debe tener tu edad – sí. Y seguro ya fue coronada, seguro ya incluso tiene herederos… y no estuve ahí con ella, pero un día lo compensaría, encontraría la forma.

\- ¿Y esa novia? -.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver ella? -.

\- hablaste durante dos años de una chica, Marco, de una niña de otra dimensión, que era traviesa y manipuladora, alegre e impulsiva, caprichosa e incluso tonta – el anciano hombre hizo una pausa, y escondió sus manos entre el espacio de su largo cabello blanco y la tela de su ropa – y jamás, de una novia, la chica solo era tu mejor amiga, haz hecho todo esto por ella -.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! – ¿Insinuar que la quería como algo más?, ¿Qué estaba enamorado de Star Butterfly?

El se quedo en silencio y yo también – tienes razón – no es que el se rindiera fácilmente, paso tres meses conmigo hablando, intentando comunicarse y había sido quien más idiomas me había enseñado, desde el Atliano al Ozugio.

\- perdón, maestro, no era mi intención ofenderle -.

\- no es ofensa, Marco, ahora que lo pienso bien… nadie debería conocerte como tu a ti mismo, ¿seguro no sientes nada por la joven princesa? -.

\- ¿Cómo sabe que es…? -.

\- Una niña de otra dimensión, caprichosa y mal educada, poderosa, alegre, gentil y un poco hueca… que puso todo tu mundo de cabeza, se llama Star… Diaz, no existen mujeres mas poderosas que las Butterfly de Mewni, las que tienen por costumbre nombrar a sus herederas con alguna cualidad del Espacio, o referente a ello-.

\- ¿Concluyo todo eso ahora mismo? -.

\- No, Marco, lo sabía desde hace dos años -.

\- pero… -.

\- Ese día que te encontramos sepultado y desnutrido entre la nieve la llamabas, decías sin parar hasta que se te quito la fiebre _Star, te prometo que volveré, te lo juro -._

Que clase de tonto había sido hasta ahora…

\- Aunque aun en mi opinión, dedicar cada día desde hace 12 años a pensar en ella, haciendo bajo tus palabras, las cosas por ella, suena a un romántico enamorado -.

Pero yo no estaba enamorado, y podía probarlo…

\- También deseaba ser alguien, la quiero y la admiro, pero no deseo ser solo una triste sombra a las manos de una chica mágica como ella, y claro, no puedo ser como ella, pero si puedo ser yo mismo, crearme a mi… -.

\- ¿Dices que te movió la envidia? -.

\- ¡No! -.

\- Entonces dices… ¿Qué deseas en convertirte en alguien lo suficientemente grande, para que ella te vea?, ¿Seguro no estas enamorado Marco Diaz? -.

Fruncí el ceño, y aun con respeto expresé mi respuesta final – No -.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Hola!, para los que no me conocen… me presento, holaminombreesdrama, no soy una escritora nueva la verdad, llevo un tiempo (y pocas cosas escritas, y menos aun terminadas), y se que esta historia debió estar metida en la segunda temporada, cuando estábamos todos sufriendo por el justfriends e incluso florecía el Tomco, ¿Pero que tiene que ver esto con mi presentación?, nada :D**

 **.**

 **Pero vengo a traerles mi pequeño One-shot de algo que siempre pensé en Running with scissors, y es que… ver a Marco, pasar 16 años lejos de casa, aprendiendo tantas cosas, y forjándose a ese tipo taaaan abdisknadssdkj que es el Marco del futuro o Marco adulto (inserte aquí carita babeado), por devolver las tijeras a Star… me llego a dar indicios de lo que sentía por ella era mas que una amistad, porque cierto… ¡podían ser solo amigos y nada mas en esa temporada!, pero si de rapidez o practicidad se trataba, pudo ir en una aventura con ella, y seguro habrían vuelto mas rápido, y si… se también que pudo ser por orgullo, pero nadie, le quitara a esta cabecita con un corazón romántico y muchas atrocidades que escribir, que sentía algo indirectamente por ella.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer, ojalá lo disfrutaran, ¡un saludo a todo el que lea!**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***holaminombreesdrama***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
